Necesito tu ayuda
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: Tu vida ha sido una desgracia.. No quieres que el mundo sepa tus problemas. Pero sabes que a alguien le tienes que contar todo lo que te ha pasado
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer : Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer…. La historia es de mi imaginacion**

-Señorita , ¿Le pasa algo?

-¡No!- le grite casi poniéndome a sollozar

-Cuénteme… No me gusta verla así… tan triste-

-¡Cállese!

-Pero , señorita…-

-¡Váyase!-le grite- ¡No quiero verlo!

-Pe…-

-¡Ahora!

Cuando el se fue , me puse a pensar , ¿Por qué lo tuve que tratar mal? , el , era la única persona que había tenido el valor de acercarse a mi y consolarme , el se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que yo ocultaba.

Quería contarle mi problema a alguien , pero sinceramente , no me atrevía , no quería que me vieran como alguien débil , ¡No! , eso podría traerme alguna mala consecuencia.

En estas situaciones , frente a los otros fingía ser fuerte , valiente , pero todo exteriormente .

Por dentro , me derrumbaba.

En poca gente confiaba , después de lo que me habían echo , mi corazón no se abría fácil a los demás.

Todos los días , tenia que vivir con esto.

A veces me alegraba que nadie supiera mis problemas , pero otras necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara, a alguien que me diera su mano y yo poder agarrarme de ella.

Quería sentirme segura , protegida , feliz y no pensar en lo que tanto me atormentaba.

**Tengo ganas de crear una historia con este prologo..**

**Den sus ideas porfavor!**

**Gracias!**


	2. Cap 1

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, la trama de la historia si**

En el año 2008, En nueva York, vivía una chica de 19 que tenia de todo, era adinerada, guapa, envidiada por mucha gente

Su casa era una hermosa mansión, su vida exteriormente parecía un cuento de hadas, claro que si la gente supiera todo lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, pensarían de forma distinta.

Amigas de verdad, no tenia, todas eran falsas, unas interesadas, pero como siempre, a todos los casos, este también tenia una excepción, una sola chica la conocía de verdad y no le ponía prejuicios por su carácter, por su forma de ser.

Otra gente, quería el dinero de esta familia, y solo por eso se juntaban con ella.

Unas chicas envidiaban su color de cabello, Un montón de estupideces, Ya no sabían ni con que hacer sentir mal a la chica.

Algunas personas la odiaban, por ser la persona más arrogante, vanidosa, frívola y soberbia de la tierra, Asi era ella para no mostrar su yo interior, el que estaba mal a cada momento.

Le cargaba sentirse ignorada.

La mayoría eran raros con ellos, la amaban, la envidiaban y la odiaban, aun sin conocerla de verdad.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensoñación

-Mejor te debería preguntar eso yo a ti, No es la primera vez que pasa esto- la miro severamente

-No te preocupes, No importa… mucho- murmuro muy despacio la rubia – Bueno… ¿Qué me querías decir?- Intento cambiar de tema

La morena rodó los ojos y sabía que si seguía con el tema, su amiga se enojaría con ella.

-¿Me prestarías este vestido?-

-Claro- sonrío – pero este… ¿Para que lo querías?-

-Ya te lo dije – suspiro – Para el matrimonio de mi tía-

-Entonces que esperas ¡Pruébatelo!-

Vera sonrío

-¡Te adoro!- le grito contenta y se fue a el armario a probarse el vestido

Rosalie se río bajito, y sabiendo que su amiga se iba a demorar, bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Allí encontró a su hermano

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al verlo pensativo

Paso su mano por delante de el y este no respondía.

_Creo que se esta volviendo Emo_, pensó

La rubia fue a buscar su vaso con agua, y escucho la voz de Jasper por detrás

-¿Me decías algo?-

-¡Por fin! Ya no me ignoras- dijo esta con sarcasmo

-¡Rose! Solo estaba distraído-

-Pero parece que siempre lo estas cuando yo te hablo- respondió esta

El rubio gruño por lo bajo, había días que su hermana esta insoportable

-¿Y entonces que quieres? ¿Molestarme otra vez?

-Como siempre… tienes tan buenas ideas-

Jazz rodó los ojos

-Pero… si no hoy vas a decir nada interesante – siguió hablando la rubia – mejor me voy- sonrío y empezó a caminar

-¡Espera!- le hablaron a ella

Rosalie giro su cabeza para mirarlo, y le hizo una seña para que hablara

-Termine con mi novia-

-¿Con María? Te felicito, No era para ti – dijo

-La idea no era que te alegraras- bufo Jasper

El comentario fue ignorado por la hermana

-Enserio… Ella no te convenía, Alégrate, encontraras a alguien mejor- sonrío victoriosa – Me tengo que ir, Tengo a Vera probándose un vestido-

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y su amiga seguía en el probador

-¡Vamos… Sal ya!- dijo la rubia burlona

-Espera… ¡Ya estoy que termino!

-Claro- dijo esta burlona- Pero no te demores tanto- se río por lo bajo y se sentó en el borde de la cama

La morena salia con el hermoso vestido rosa pálido

-Definitivamente me gusta- dijo Rose

-¡Amiga, es perfecto!-

-Claro que lo se…Serra porque es Mio ¿No?

Vera suspiro y sonrío

-Ay…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Nunca cambiaras?

-No lo creo… y tampoco pienso hacerlo-

La amiga se miro en el espejo y empezó a girar… hasta que paro y le pregunto a la rubia

-¿Cuándo vas a salir con Royce?

-Hoy en la noche- dijo esta sin ganas

-Sabes, No confío mucho en el-

Rose rodó los ojos, la conversación era innecesaria

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- pregunto

-No lo se… es solo, es que el es raro, admítelo, pero creo que algo va a pasar, y no creo que sea bueno, pero es solo un presentimiento que tengo por que eres mi mejor amiga, Créeme, pero si no quieres, no importa- sonrío débilmente

-¡Ay Vera!- río esta- No empieces con tus discursos, se que el no es perfecto, pero tiene un montón de dinero, y lamentablemente- murmuro – mis padres tienen un acuerdo con su familia-

-Hablando de ellos ¿Sabes cuando vuelven? Hace días que no los veo

-Ni la menor idea- dijo esta melancólica- Cada vez salen por más tiempo, y Jasper y yo nos quedamos solos-

-No te pongas triste… No debí preguntar-

-No te eches la culpa, pero prefiero no seguir hablando de esto- dijo con una dolor en su corazón, intento sonreír para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga – Mejor anda a ponerte tu ropa y guardas el vestido para que este perfecto para ese día especial-

Vera dudo en seguir con el tema, ella estaba muy preocupada por Rose, sabia que le enfurecía que sus padres no fueran cercanos a ellos, como en cualquier familia normal.

Las amigas se quedaron conversando, hasta que la rubia miro su reloj, Solamente quedaba una hora para que la fueran a buscar

-No se que ponerme- se quejo mirando su armario, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ella tenia mucha ropa, podía hacer un montón de combinaciones y como todas les gustaban, al final no sabia que escoger.

La morena río por lo bajo

-¿Y si te pones el abrigo rojo que compraste el otro día?

-¡Eres la mejor!- le dijo mientras corría a buscar el abrigo, que estaba en alguna parte del armario.

Ver a Rose así, era muy chistoso, si no le salía algo bien, se alteraba, pero Vera siempre estaba allí para calmarla.

La rubia se miro en el tocador, y empezó a peinarse y maquillarse.

El timbre sonó, y Jazz fue a abrir la puerta, era Royce y venia manejando su Audi TT Roadster.

Jasper meneo la cabeza, la sabia que lo único que le gustaba al novio de su hermana, era alardear el dinero que tenia.

El chico que recién había llegado se quedo en su auto

-¿Acaso no vas a pasar?- pregunto el hermano de Rose

-Prefiero esperarla aquí- sonrío relajándose en el auto y poniéndose lentes de sol

-Claro…Como digas- río por lo bajo y cerro la puerta

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano

-Rose "tu novio"- remarco con disgusto la palabra – ya llego-

La rubia salia corriendo de la habitación.

El y Vera se miraron, y rompieron a reír

Bajaron y encontraron a Rosalie mirándose en el espejo de la entrada.

-Hermana…Estas bien-

La rubia gruño, su hermano algunas veces bromeaba y otras decías la verdad, nunca se sabía cuando era cada ocasión.

-¿Es verdad?- le pregunto a Vera

-Claro amiga, esta perfecta- sonrío

Ella se despidió y se dirigió hacia su novio

-Para la próxima iremos en mi auto- le dijo

-Ni lo creas, nena-

-Sabes que no me gusta, que me digas así-

Lo miro seria, el se puso a reír y hizo que el auto empezara a andar

-Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo la morena al rubio

-Entonces, Cuídate, Nos vemos-

-Espera… - le dijo antes de que el cerrara la puerta

-¿Que?- pregunto desesperado

-Cuídala- dijo y se fue camino a su casa.

**Intentare subir los findesemanas , pero este es un adelanto , Ya tienen el capitulo nº1 .ç**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Cap 2

Jasper quedo desconcertado por lo que dijo la chica, sin saber que hacer se sentó en un sofá y se puso a ver televisión, en la espera de que su hermana llegara.

Se dirigieron al restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad, el cual era de la familia del chico, el lugar se especializaba en comida marítima, Rosalie la adoraba.

Estacionares el auto, en el estacionamiento privado de Royce.

Rose todavía seguía molesta con el, le cargaba que su novio fuera tan… especial, tan machista, y tan vanidoso para ser hombre, ella nunca podía manejar cuando salían, ni su auto, ni el e el.

La vida era muy injusta, pensaba ella.

Había veces que parecía que Royce compitiera con ella para ver quien se miraba mas en el espejo, era totalmente absurdo.

Simplemente Rose se miraba lo usual como cualquier mujer, el lo hacia a propósito para que ella se enojara.

Su novio se preocupaba mas de su aspecto que de las demás cosas de la vida, lo único bueno que se podía sacar de el, es que tenia mucha dinero, definitivamente solo eso.

La relación no se basaba en el amor, y nunca intentaban que asi fuera.

Ellos se habían conocido gracias a sus padres, que siempre tenían contratos entre ellos, y esta unión, solo les servia para mantener el dinero entre las mismas familias.

El ni tuvo ganas de abrirle la puerta a su novia.

Rosalie se molesto y salio apurada del auto, se dirigió hacia la mesa que usualmente ocupaban.

Las personas del local, se dieron cuenta de que la princesa del hielo no estaba de buen humor ese día.

Royce entro, cuando el ya estuvo sentado en la mesa, la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean?- les pregunto Lucas, El camarero

-No verlo nunca mas en mi vida- murmuro ella por lo bajo

-¿Dijo algo señorita?- pregunto el

-Nada que a usted le interese- respondió ella

Lucas rodó los ojos, y Royce se puso a reír.

El le pidió lo típico, ya estaban acostumbrados a la misma comida de siempre.

Pero antes de que el se fuera con los pedidos ya tomados, el novio de la rubia, le dijo algo que tenia que hacer, sus padres ya se habían encargado de todo.

El vanidoso se fue, la chica rompió el silencio.

-¿Quien te crees? Nunca me dejas pedir lo que yo quiero… –

Royce la miro

-Esa comida ya no me gusta- siguió ella

-Nunca te habías quejado hasta ahora- río el

-Será porque nunca me dejabas hablar… ¡Siempre me interrumpes!-

-¡Rose! , No me levantes la voz-

-¿Que? ¿Ahora te crees mi padre?

El rodó los ojos

-Se que soy mejor que tu preciosura- se acerco a ella y empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello.

-Saca tu boca de allí, solo estoy contigo por un horrible acuerdo-

-A mi me hace feliz ¿Y a ti?- dijo este con ironía

-Me hace tan feliz… que tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo esta con sarcasmo

Royce se alejo de ella, el mozo ya venia con la comida.

Comieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas a cada rato.

El chico le hizo una seña al mozo para que hicieran lo planeado.

Lucas se acerco, recogió los platos sucios, los llevo a la cocina y volvió con un gran adorno de flores, en el cual había un montón de cajitas blancas, con las rojos, menos una que tenía el lazo dorado

-¿Y esto?- pregunto la chica

Royce tomo una caja con lazo rojo y se la mostró

-Abre una por una y deja para el final la que es distinta-

-Claro- dijo esta sin ganas, pero con nerviosismo para ver que era todo eso.

Empezó a hacer lo que le dijeron.

Estas contenían, collares de oro, plata, diamantes, brazaletes, de todo.

Cuando llego a la dorada, de esta salieron un montón de papeles, pero había uno distinto que brillaba, ella abrió con cuidado el papel y en este salía:

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Rosalie miro a su novio y esta tenia un anillo en sus manos

-Y entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-Si… Me casare contigo- dijo y murmuro para si misma- un trato nos unió-

El chico se acerco a Royce y le puso con sumo cuidado el anillo.

Cuando lo hizo, este le quedaba perfecto a Rose.

Ella movió delicadamente su mano de un lado a otro, mientras observaba el rubí y el oro blanco que contenía la majestuosidad que estaba en su dedo.

-Es hermoso-

-Lo se… pero no se compara contigo-

"_Y ahora se puso romántico_" pensó Rosalie

La chica sonrío a modo de respuesta

Se escucho que alguien corría muy agitado hacia donde estaban ellos.

Era uno de los tantos socios de los King, y también un muy buen amigo de los Hale.

Los novios lo observaron, el se veía muy preocupado

-Luis… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella

-Esta interrumpiendo el momento- dijo descortés Royce

-¡Cállate!- le grito la chica y se dirigió denuevo hacia el socio – Ahora si… Cuéntame lo que pasa-

-No creo que tenga el suficiente valor para decírtelo- dijo con tristeza

-Vamos dime… No puede ser tan malo- sonrío Rose para darle animo

-Este…- se puso a dudar

-¡Sea rápido!- se altero Royce

-Y usted no sea descortés- respondió Luis

-¡Se callan los 2! ¡AHORA!- grito la rubia, haciendo que todos en el local, la miraran - ¿Y ustedes que miran?- dijo con odio

-Señorita Hale…- empezó a decir Luis

Rose lo miro y este no quiso decir nada mas

-Nena, asi se hace- la felicito Royce

-y tu… NO te atrevas a llamarme asi- lo miro fijamente

Rosalie miro a Luis y con la mirada le indico que fueran a conversar afuera

El fue a paso muy lento, seguramente no se sentía bien.

La chica espero unos minutos, hasta que se impaciento porque este no decía nada

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con usted- dijo esta con ironía

-Es algo sobre sus padres…-

-Sabes, no me interesa hablar sobre esos imbéciles-

-No hable asi de ellos, que es lo que le hubieran dicho a usted-

-¿Qué me hubieran dicho? Eso sonó como si ellos estuvieran…-

-Rosalie lo siento, pero ellos venían en el avión que salio desde Dubai, este exploto…-

-¿Y? Dígame- le dijo ella

-Murieron-

Esta sin saber como reaccionar salio corriendo del restaurante, se puso a llorar mientras iba camino hacia su hogar.

Parecía que el clima, estaba sufriendo con ella, la lluvia le caía en todo su cuerpo.

La rubia estaba agotada, pero necesitaba estar con alguien, que la apoyara, la consolara, la protegiera.

Quería que alguien mas supiera lo que la estaba destruyendo interiormente, sus padres no hubiera silos los mejores, pero eran sus padres después de todo los que le dieron la vida.

Llego y toco la puerta de la hermosa mansión, y se puso a pensar, que ellos nunca mas estarían dentro de esta.

Toco y toco hasta que por fin le abrieron, Jasper apareció .

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto al abrazarla

-Nuestros…Padres…Murieron- dijo entrecortadamente por las lagrimas, ella sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho.

El la abrazo más fuerte y se unió a su tristeza.

De pronto algo empezó a sonar, era el teléfono, pero en ese estado en el que estaba, ninguno de los 2 quiso contestar.

**Cada vez se le pone peor a Rose… **


	4. cap 3

El maldito teléfono no paro de sonar en mucho tiempo.

Rose le pidió a su hermano que contestara, este hizo lo que la rubia le dijo.

Muy lentamente levanto el teléfono y se puso a hablar, Era Luis, que quería preguntar como estaban y lamentablemente, el les aviso que el funeral iba ser al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Jasper le dio las gracias y colgó. Con mucha pena le aviso a su hermana sobre lo que habían hablado.

Los hermanos Hale salieron vestidos de negro de su hogar, Se subieron al coche de Rosalie, pero manejo el.

En el camino a la iglesia se miraron todo el tiempo, Sus miradas describían lo mal que se sentían.

Llegaron, saludaron a sus familiares y a paso muy lento se dirigieron hacia las tumbas de sus padres, los cuerpos de ellos habían llegado en la mañana.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía, y se puso a sollozar en los brazos de su hermano.

Las palabras de su boca salían cortadas.

El funeral duro una eternidad para ellos, nunca habían pensado que este momento llegaría tan temprano, cuando les toco decir algunas palabras, fueron juntos y se apoyaron mutuamente.

-Jazz, voy a salir a caminar- dijo ella poco antes de que el funeral terminara sin muchas ganas de recibir los abrazos de sus familiares

-Cuídate Hermana, Sabes que te quiero ¿No?- dijo este, era la única familiar cercana que le quedaba, ya no tenían padres

-Lo se, yo también te quiero- le recordó

La rubia se puso a caminar por las calles, quería llorar, pero no con todo el mundo mirándola por todos lados.

Entro a una tienda de comida, pero termino sin comprar nada, ella no quería comer.

Camino y camino, hasta que entro a un callejón, y se sentó a pensar sobre lo que era su vida en ese momento.

Pasaron las horas sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Escucho una voz muy conocida que llamaba por ella, era un chico, alguien lo seguía y ya estaban muy cerca de ella.

Rose dudo en pararse o quedarse en la posición que estaba.

-Ey… ¡Allí esta mi chica!- dijo esa voz

Ella rápidamente reconoció de quien era, Royce estaba allí.

Este la miro fijamente y la recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza a los pies, y al verla vulnerable una sonrisa apareció por su cara

Tomo a la chica y hizo que esta se levantara rápidamente

-Este borracho- le dije Rosalie

-Royce… ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto un amigo de el

-Ven… No te puedes perder lo mejor- dijo cejado por la lujuria

El hombre apareció y venia acompañado de otros mas

-Ves que es preciosa-

-Sabes… no puedo ver bien cuando esta tan tapada- dijo el tal John

-¡Suéltame!- grito la rubia

Su novio le pego, y rasgo la chaqueta negra que llevaba encima del vestido.

La empezó a manosear por todas partes, y con la mirada les decía a sus amigos que se acercaran.

Después de tantos golpes, tirones de pelo, y un montón de cosas mas, la chica no podía hacer nada mas, se sentía débil, le costaba defenderse. Ya ni sentían lo que le hacían, Royce le pegaba para mantenerla despierta y para que ella se diera cuenta de todo el placer que le estaba dando a el.

Pasó el tiempo y la dejaron botada, dándola por muerta.

Estaban en pleno invierno, y ella desnuda en el suelo.

Era media noche, la gente a esa hora estaba dentro de sus hogares. Arrastrándose por el suelo, y sin poder avanzar mucho, se apoyo en una pared y tomo sus cosas ya rotas, para cubrirse del clima que la azotaba.

No pudo dormir, por miedo de que ellos volvieran.

Alguien se acercaba a ella otra vez, pero no le salio la voz para gritarle y rogarle que se fuera.

Era un señor ya mayor, se veía maduro

-¡Aléjese!- le dijo casi sin voz

-Niña… No te Hare daño- dijo con pena al verla así

-No… no… no… no se me acerque- le dijo intentando de ser fuerte, pero le dolía todo al hablar.

El saco algo de su chaqueta y Rose se asusto

-Toma- le acerco una barra de chocolate

Ella no la recibió por miedo a que fuera veneno, ella ya no confiaba en nadie.

-Come, te hará bien- le sonrío este para darle animo

La chica negó con la cabeza, y se quedo dormida.

Al despertar se encontró en una cama desconocida.

Intento levantarse, pero no tenia fuerzas, sollozo al recordar lo que le había pasado, la puerta se abrió lentamente y ella se escondió con las sabanas

-No te preocupes… Soy yo, te salve- le dijo el señor que le había intentado de dar de comer.

Esta quiso sonreír, pero no se atrevió.

-Te he dado de comer, mientras dormías, lo necesitabas- le sonrío – Pero todavía no se tu nombre-

Ella empezó a revisar su cuerpo y se encontró tapada por un camisón, Grito sin mucha voz al saber que la habían tocado.

El señor se dio cuenta de su preocupación, y la consoló.

-Aquí yo no te hare nada- le dijo dándole ánimos

Esta meneo la cabeza algo dudosa de lo que le había dicho.

El espero que ella hablara, pero se dio cuenta que no iba a decir nada, este la miro muy preocupado, el tiempo paso y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Te dejare sola…- dijo este a punto de irse de la habitación

Esta intento hablar y el volvió a mirarla

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Rosalie- dijo despacio

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto dudoso

-Me llamo Rosalie- dijo a poca voz

-Y yo soy Charles- se sintió feliz al saber que la muchacha se había atrevido a decir su nombre.

**Chicas! Estuvee de vacaciones! Y no estuve en mi compu =S , aquí tienen el capitulo… Pronto llegara Emmett , ya no faltan tantos capitulos =)**

**Gracias por leer **


	5. Cap 4

Jasper se quedo en el funeral, el tiempo pasaba, el estaba con sus familiares y estos se iban de a poco a sus casas porque no querían dejar solo al Rubio.

"_¿Qué le habría pasado a Rosalie?"_Se pregunto al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo y ella no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, fue a buscarla y no la encontró por ningún lugar.

Llamo a Luis y le pidió ayuda, el prometió que intentaría buscarla de todas las maneras posibles.

El hermano después de dar vueltas y vueltas por las calles en la noche, se fue muy apenado a su casa, "_primera noche que pasare completamente solo"_ pensó melancólico.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche caliente, después fue directo a su habitación pero no pudo dormir.

Eran las 2 am y recibió una llamada del socio de sus padres, el le contó que Rosalie no aparecía por ningún lugar, también le dijo que se había topado con Royce el cual se veía muy misterioso.

El rubio bufo por lo bajo, nunca había confiado en ese chico y creía que el era uno de los sospechosos de la desaparición de su hermana.

La llamada finalizo y el empezó a idealizar un plan para la búsqueda de la rubia.

Charles salio de la habitación muy contento y se encontró con la empleada del hogar

-¿Cómo esta la muchacha?-pregunto esta

-Mejor- sonrío- Ya me dijo su nombre-

Ella espero que el siguiera

-Se llama Rosalie-

-¿Rosalie?-pregunto esta para comprobar algo

-Si ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te dijo su apellido? Si ella es Hale… ni me quiero imaginar lo mal que lo debe estar pasando-

-No me lo ha dicho, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los gemelos Hale, han perdido a sus padres, hoy era el funeral- dijo esta muy triste

-¿Gemelos? Su hermano debe estar muy preocupado- susurro Charles lo último

-Habrá que llamarlo- sugirió la mujer

-¿No crees que Será mejor llamar a un doctor antes de el?

-¡No! Charles… ¡el es su UNICO hermano!

-Tienes razón –

Se sonrieron mutuamente

-Yo llamare al doctor y tú llamaras a su hermano- dijo Charles

-Me conseguiré su numero y lo hare- sonrío otra vez

El se dirigió al teléfono y busco en la agenda telefónica el número de Carlisle, su gran amigo y el doctor del pueblo.

Contesto Esme, la esposa de el medico y aviso que cuando el llegara irían a ver a la chica.

La empleada todavía no lograba encontrar el número del chico, ella estaba muy angustiada.

Dejo de buscar el numero por un tiempo y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia, se sintió muy feliz al verla dormir placidamente, tapo a la chica con las sabanas que estaban extremadamente arrugada de lo tanto que se había movido antes, seguramente por el miedo de lo que le había pasado.

Ella suspiro al salir de la habitación , sintió que tocaban la puerta y fue directo a abrir , Era solamente alguien que repartía afiches , cuando le dieron uno , le sonrío al caballero y cerro la puerta.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Charles al verla

-Nadie importante- le dijo

-Iré a ver a Rosalie- dijo este

-Yo ya fui, ella esta durmiendo- dijo ella y se dirigió a la cocina.

El por su parte fue a su estudio a revisar sus papeles mientras esperaban al doctor.

Rose despertó y no vio a nadie en la habitación , quiso decir algo pero solo lograba hablar muy débilmente , se sentía mal , ella simplemente quería solamente estar protegida pero por el momento no confiaba mucho en la gente .

Se pregunto una y otra vez si había echo lo correcto al decir su nombre, _¿Le traería problemas?_ Pensó preocupada, se quiso levantar y al intentarlo se callo de la cama, no tenia suficientes fuerzas.

Al caer sin querer boto las cosas del velador y ese ruido fue escuchado por las dos personas que estaban en la casa.

La empleada y Charles corrieron a ver a la muchacha y al encontrarla en el suelo, la tomaron con mucho cuidado y la sentaron en un sillón.

La miraron con mucho cariño, esa chica les había llegado al corazón y querían ayudarla de todas las formas posibles.

El timbre sonó otra vez y esta vez el fue a abrir, para su sorpresa era Carlisle.

Se abrazaron como buenos amigos, y cuando el hizo esto se dio cuenta que Esme venia con el y la saludo.

Le contó sobre el estado de la chica cuando iban camino a la habitación y les advirtió que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos y con lo que decía.

Lentamente entraron donde se encontraba la rubia, esta al mirarlo se asusto pero no se movió por miedo a caerse del sillón esta vez.

El doctor con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella, mientras la esposa de este miraba la escena con mucha tristeza, al mirarla ya la había reconocido, los Cullen eran muy amigos de los Hale y se habían enterado de la muerte de los padres de Rosalie y Jasper.

Esme sintió la necesidad de cuidarla como a su propia hija.

La empleada se acerco donde estaba ella y la esposa del doctor le pregunto

-¿Han hablado con el hermano de la chica?

-No lo hemos podido contactar- dijo esta en un susurro

-Yo lo puedo llamar- sonrío – Los padres de ellos eran nuestro amigos y tengo el numero de su hogar-

-¿Enserio lo hará señora Esme?- pregunto esta emocionada

-Por supuesto- sonrío

Carlisle le pidió a Charles que lo dejaran solo con la rubia, ninguno de los presentes dudo de lo que el pedía, porque sabían que el era un experto en todo lo que hacia.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, se pusieron a hablar sobre la chica y sobre Edward, el hijo único del doctor que pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños numero 22.

En eso la empleada se acordó de algo y le pregunto a su señor por los hijos de este, hace tiempo que no los visitaban ya que vivían con su madre.

Emmett tenia 21 años y estaba estudiando para ser abogado, Isabella o mejor conocida por todos como Bella tenia la edad de Rose y este año empezaba la universidad para estudiar literatura y la pequeña Alice de 17 años salía este año del colegio.

-Los invite para que vinieran en unos días mas para sus vacaciones , Lo que es seguro que mi campeón vendrá si o si- sonrío el, hace meses que no veía a ninguno de sus hijos.

**Sinceramente no me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo , pero ya tienen una idea sobre los demas personajes y les dije que pronto apareceria Emmett para proteger a su princesa.**

**Creo que todos querran saber que ha pasado con Royce… próximamente vendra eso**

**Besos! Y gracias por leer =)**


End file.
